


Tease

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But also I cannot sin, Don't cringe too much, I'm going to hide under a rock now, M/M, Taeil is a tease, Yuil because I promised, Yuta is borderline tsundere, hasta la vista, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta isn't willing to admit how much he's affected by Taeil calling him "Oppa".</p><p>It just so happens that Taeil might already know. </p><p>Don't be a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Taeil teases the members by calling them 'oppa.' Yuta might be more affected than he lets on.

It was late by the time they finally stumbled into the dorm that evening, a tangle of tired limbs and half-hearted complaints. The practice had been vigorous, several hours of the same dance, fine tuning until they couldn't spot a single fault. 

The excessive workout had tired them out to the extent that Haechan and Mark had collapsed onto the couch the minute they're returned and fallen asleep and the older members hadn't had the heart to wake them so that they could move to their respective room.

It was only Yuta and Jaehyun who still seemed to have any energy left and the two were talking animatedly about the landmarks that they'd like to visit when they got some free time. Taeyong was eyeing them with a rising level of irrittation and Sicheng appeared to be trying his best to keep up with the conversation but neither of them payed any attention, carrying on as if they were the ony two in the room.

Meanwhile, Taeil emerged from the bathroom, a towel thrown lazily around his neck as he scrolled through something on his phone and scowled in displeasure. The oldest had been off since that morning, not contributing his opinion at all and practicing by himself until the time came for the final choreography checks. He didn't make it obvious but everyone noticed anyway because even one of them could offset the mood of the whole team.

When he noticed that the room had gone silent, he pocketed his phone and slouched down onto the couch next to Taeyong, leaning his head on the younger leader's shoulder and pouting childishly. "Yongie Oppa... I'm bored," he whined exaggeratedly, glancing endearingly around the room.

Taeyong sighed, rolling his eyes at the older and shrugging. "What am I supposed to do about that? Go bother Mountain boy and don't call me that!" 

The oldest narrowed his eyes and briefly considerd why he was even friends with someone so unhelpful. Of coure he'd point him in Yuta's direction because he knew that it was where Taeil really wanted to be.

"Helpful..." He muttered sarcastically under his breath, recieving nothing but a light shove in response.

By that point, Yuta and Jaehyun had started talking again, despite the fact that the Japanese boy was noticeably distracted by something and Taeil decided that subtlety was no longer the route that he wanted to take because trying to hit on Yuta was quite literally like hitting on an actual mountain (One-sided and midly embarrassing).

"Yuta Oppaaa," he dragged the word out, draping himself over Yuta's back and recieving a wink from Jaehyun, who suddenly remembered that he had things to do and hastily left the room.

The younger boy had gone stiff the minute he'd opened his mouth and although Taeil couldn't see his face, he could see the red tinge that was crawling over Yuta's skin, signifying his embarrassment. It was always like this, Taeil tried to approach Yuta and the younger would clam up, stuttering apologies and excuses before finding a reason to leave the immediate area as quickly as possible.

"I-- um," Yuta swallowed audiably, "Taeil Hyung... what is it?" The words came out rushed, running together and Taeil was fairly certain that he heard Taeyong snort from the other side of the room before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "loser".

Taeil, after flipping Taeyong the bird, turned his attention back to Yuta who had started noticeably fidgeting as the situation grew more and more uncomfortable for him. "I'm bored, entertain me--" he purred, adding "Oppa." as an afterthought and allowing a sly grin to take hold of his feautures as Yuta let out a quiet squeak and made a noticeable attempt to get away. 

The Japanese boy managed to break Taeil's hold and he wasted no time scooting away and putting some distance between them. From his new vantage point, Taeil could the way his eyes darted from side to side as if he was looking for an escape even as the red blush that stained his cheeks became more prominent.

"I um-- just remembered that um-- Jisung said he needs help with his homework!" The younger stuttered, beginning to look more and more embarrassed with every word and Taeil could only raise his eyebrows at the badly thought out excuse.

"At one in the morning when he's already asleep? How odd..." He muses aloud to himself, knowing full well that Yuta was probably already regretting the obvious lie. It was true, the younger had buried his face in his hands and was murmuring something incoherent that sounded vaguely like he was calling himself an idiot.

"Yuta Oppa...? He inquired softly, enjoying the way that the younger boy visibly shivered when he spoke. Yuta's only reply was in the form of more less than coherent mumbling.

Taeil approached him slowly, although Yuta wasn't paying much attention anyway and probably wouldn't have noticed his approach. It was time to pull all the stops out now because Taeil was tired of not getting what he wanted and Yuta wasn't able to take a hint even if it placed in his hands with an instruction manual.

"Oppa..." he drawled, placing his hand on Yuta's thigh and letting a squeak that was half surprise and half indignation when Yuta grabbed his hand and pushed him onto his back, the redness not gone from his cheeks but a glint of something new in his eyes. It was Taeil's turn to blush as the younger male stared down at him, the intense gaze making it impossible to look away.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Yuta breathed, barely above a whisper and Taeil found himself thanking whoever was listening that Taeyong and Sicheng had left the room several minutes before.

"Okay--" he began to reply, but it was cut off when warm lips claimed his, cutting off not just his speech but any coherent train of thought as well. 

Yuta pulled away first, breath coming in heavy pants as he tried to regain control of the situation. Taeil wasn't fairing much better, his hair a mess and eyes glazed as his mind struggled to process what had just happened. When he finally did, his mouth tipped up into a smirk, "So how long have you been wanting to do that? Oppa?" He purred, feeling powerful when Yuta shuddered the moment the word left his lips.

"I think-" He began, one leg making it's way between Taeil's thighs and parting them, "You know exactly," the hand that wasn't holding his teased a slow path from his knee to his thigh, stopping when Taeil's eyes slid shut, "What you do to me." And then he connected their lips again, drawing a low moan from the older when his hands slipped under Taeil's shirt, running his hand over the abs that he'd been wanting to touch since the first time he saw them. 

"The real question is, how far do you want to take this?" The question held a suggestive lilt so there was no mistaking the connotations behind it. 

"Not here," was Taeil's breathy response and that was all the answer Yuta needed, pulling both of them to their feet and dragging them towards the room he shared with Jaehyun, knowing full well that the younger would be in Taeyong's room. 

For a while afterwards, no one could figure why Mark had to hide a grimace whenever a fan called him Oppa but once they did, Taeil and Yuta both grinned sheepishly and agreed that any public displays of affection should be done in privacy and not the middle of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Because someoneee was thirsty for Taeil fics and I'm willing to write Yuta with everyone.
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry that you suffered through this, I'm going to repent.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
